


Is Alive | 活得好好的

by Axie



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: After Rebirth, Gen, Pre-Slash
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23222908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axie/pseuds/Axie
Summary: 戴斯蒙·迈尔斯活得好好的。克莱·卡兹马雷克活得好好的。happy birthday to Des!
Relationships: Shaun Hastings/Desmond Miles
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Is Alive | 活得好好的

**Author's Note:**

> BGM是Jaden Smith的PCH。

你喜欢海吗？

谁不喜欢海。谁不喜欢阳光、扑面而来的风和冰镇啤酒？

你可以在车上冲着大海喊出你的名字：戴斯蒙·迈尔斯！然后瑞贝卡骄傲地接一句“活得好好的！”像喊麦一样。哈哈哈！多好。没有谁在这时候还能继续当木头，你在笑，其他人也都在，就算你觉得笑出声音很傻，至少也会微笑。快乐是控制不住的。

你推搡着克莱，让他也站起来，靠着挡风板朝太平洋大喊大叫，抓着方向盘的肖恩腾出一只手扯住克莱的裤子，你能从后视镜里看到肖恩的微笑。你知道什么是朋友吗？你知道什么是爱吗？你知道什么是被爱吗？你半夜精神烁烁两眼光光，玩推特打发时间，把看到的随便什么让你感兴趣的东西全转发到肖恩的聊天窗口，顺便指点两句，虽然他就睡在你旁边；你知道他一定会看的，并且会给你回消息——即使你们字面上住在一起——然后偶尔，你会在手机游戏上看到状态显示当前在线的克莱，你们半夜三点打副本，做线上活动，睡到早上十点。瑞贝卡有一天告诉你一个惊人的消息：她在网上下单了一套DJ设备。它的惊人只持续到了你想起来她是电音狂热者的那一秒，而你完全不记得什么时候跟她说过以后我们应该开个酒吧，反而肖恩记得，并且在克莱的大笑中露出一副头疼的样子。几乎每一天都至少有一个人会被其他人叫做“妈”，瑞贝卡说我们应该统计一下做个记录榜。分享，共享，私密，亲切，爱。你看着克莱有点不太好意思地对着天空叫出“克莱”，很可爱——你很想笑，然后肖恩打断了，他高扬傲慢地喊“克莱·卡兹马雷克！”听起来像每个字母都大写似的。“活得好好的！”克莱还是接了，你看到他的笑。你看到他的金发在阳光下亮得如此干净，与Animus核心的模拟光效如此不同。

你们在太平洋海岸高速上旅行，开着一辆租来的敞篷车，红色的，瑞贝卡说去他妈的Abstergo卫星网络，我们有世界上最牛逼的监控系统！肖恩会哼笑。他身上的骄傲不是他的性格能掩盖的，那种辉光仿佛是英国人与生俱来的。“敬生活，”克莱给你递了一瓶冰啤酒，你用手指就能弹开酒瓶盖子，这是你个人的闪光点，谁也做不到。冰啤酒真好！全世界都应该知晓冰啤酒的好。加利福尼亚真棒。你上哪儿能找到一个同时拥有洛杉矶和旧金山的地方？加利福尼亚才应该是伊甸园，而不是亚当和夏娃曾经生活的那地方。

敬生命！敬希望！敬你，戴斯蒙，敬克莱，敬瑞贝卡，敬肖恩，敬露西，敬永不放弃的刺客，敬你们捍卫的自由和你们自己的自由，敬生命！

你想起露西。你又想起她。你知道她为什么不在这里，肖恩解释过。你们是世界上最不幸、也是最幸运的，爱你们的人能找到朱诺的局的空子，但是露西没能拥有这种幸运。你不傻——你很聪明。你知道肖恩会在什么时候隐去说话的主语，你知道你该在安慰的话语中寻找什么。你知道他指的是你和克莱无法复制的血脉带来无法复制的幸与不幸，换做其他人便只会有更纯粹更彻底更绝望的不幸，你知道如果你不小心，这番不幸将有可能发生在他们身上。你知道你和克莱对Animus的适配性更高。你知道假如有一天肖恩和瑞贝卡出了什么事，你无法像肖恩挽回一切挽回局面，而那不会是因为你不努力，是奇迹不会发生在他们身上。你知道肖恩仍然没有放弃寻找露西。你知道他比你更难过，因为你确实没有那么难过。你知道的事其实比你想象中的要多很多。你知道他拥抱你、安慰你，其实是你安慰他。

爱很复杂。

你记得露西死时肖恩是怎样和你父亲叫板的，也记得他是怎样向着你、信任你、支持你的。唯有想起这些旧事时你才会觉得你一点都不了解这辆车上的人，但是你却一点也不孤独。你记得克莱死前把他的一切都交给你时那种感觉，直到现在你都会对他的坦诚发怵，生怕他下一秒要做什么，但其实你并不是真的害怕。爱真的很复杂。爱可能是你现在正感受到的，充盈、快乐、放松，你在后座上摊开双手双脚，海风扫过你的脸，瑞贝卡往你脸上插墨镜。爱可能是你现在直视太阳的勇气。

爱是你直视太阳时想起来的一切。

父亲，母亲，你的过去。你抛在身后、消失在车尾烟气里的过去。这就是人们热爱公路旅行的原因。谁能不爱公路旅行？哪片海会像加州的海一样切下一半的山体、就为了拥抱它的岩石？何其疯狂，何其热烈——是不是很像你刚发现有人这样爱着你的那个瞬间——看看这蓝天，感觉这风，你伸出手试试看，是不是有种能摸到它的错觉？

那错觉多令人快乐！

你笑起来。笑得像从未这样笑过。

车速缓下来，肖恩把车转向路边的一处停车区，这里有很多人拍照。有一辆家庭车也停在这里，小孩子正比出V的手势，他们看到敞篷车可能会认为来者是一群朋克。他们当然不知道你拯救过他们的生命。知道这件事的只有你身边的这群“朋克”。“来！”肖恩下了车，拉开你这一侧的车门，“让我们拍个合照。”

合照。像是——像是大神殿入口那张？

是的，他说。你看到他藏不起来的快乐。幸福，可以说。他热烈的视线是无法掩藏的，就像他浑然不觉的傲骨一样。他自己绝不会意识到那样的高傲和那样的忠诚意味着什么——你想想你自己，想想你的过去，想想那些漂亮女孩，派对邀请，酒精，亲吻，游戏，性。再想想你现在拥有的一切：他和他所有的视线都属于你，他未来所有的亲吻都属于你，他的手属于你，他拉着你走到栏杆旁边，底下就是山崖海水。

他拜托那边那对夫妇为你们拍照。你们四个站在一起。咔嚓！你们和天合影，和海合影，和悬崖合影，像全世界最普通的游客那样。

又有谁会知道你拯救了这一切？

车上还有好多啤酒。事实上你们往车尾放了整整两箱，知晓从洛杉矶到旧金山会有多令人心情舒畅——也就是说，你不妨把冰啤酒送给他们几瓶。你拯救过他们！你拯救过世界上所有人。你会不会为此洋洋得意是一回事，你会不会为此更爱世人是另一回事。

敬世人！

敬你，敬爱你的人，敬迄今为止仍然爱你的人，敬排除万难也要爱你的人，敬你爱的所有人。敬人类！

你爱的世人很热心，或者应该说很巧，他们带了烧烤工具，大约就是为这来的。你永远想象不到太平洋高速上能遇上什么人。在此之前你根本没有到太平洋高速来兜风的机会，过去的人生没有这样的幸运。他们接受了你们这群朋克的好意，邀请你们坐在野餐垫上一起吃。他们像每一个普通人一样，问起你们的职业，瑞贝卡说电子工程师，之后肖恩和克莱也这么说；“你们都是大学生吗？”你只好说是的。嘿！明明你可以自豪地说你是个调酒师。你还可以说所有人都爱喝你调的酒，虽然实情是你买的基酒会在创作出彩之前就被喝掉。素味平生的这家人看起来很喜欢你们。谁不喜欢你们呢？两辆车停在停车区，看起来你们可以度过一个不错的中午时间了。离旧金山还有半程路，估计这家人也是到那儿去旅游的，接下来的路还是会有阳光和山岳，海风和海鸥，朋友与爱人，这个停车区只是供你抽空看看你所保护的一切都是些什么而已。

躺下来吧。躺下来享受呼吸的能力，躺在一个人的腿上，躺下了之后再去辨认那是谁。是肖恩；他并不介意，自然而然地把手搭在你胸膛上，继续和那对夫妇攀谈，聊起了伦敦政经学院的草坪和辍学生奇迹，就像谈论一个同学似的，没有一句讽刺，句句都温和极了。你想起遥远的那句“亲爱的戴斯蒙”。

遥远吗？

你的噩梦从未有一日远离过你。

可是，如果那噩梦中能有什么给你勇气，让你找回自己，让你看到你从未有过的可能性——不是指靠出血效应变成另一个人然后患上精神分裂，绝不是那种可能——而是新生活的可能性，像普通人一样被爱与爱的可能性，即使只是窥见了漫漫黑夜中一丝光亮——见过了就是见过了，难道还能当作没见过吗？见过微光后，在黑夜之中，噩梦还有那么可怕吗？

拿起你的啤酒瓶，举向天空。举吧。

你的瓶子被正要喝酒的克莱顺手碰了一下。

清清脆脆的碰声！

敬生命！敬阳光！敬无尽的黑夜，无尽的阳光，无法杀灭的希望，不受操纵的命运，敬你！

敬活着！


End file.
